Naruto: Behind the Scenes!
by Ready Or Notxx
Summary: The actors of Naruto can really screw up....and see what they do when they're NOT acting@


_**Naruto: Behind the Scenes!!**_

_Naruto: Behind the Scenes: Episode 3 take one_

"Why does a great ninja like me have to be with a slug like Sasuke!?" Naruto was throwing a tantrum.

"Because we tried to even out the students. Sasuke had the best scores in the class. Naruto, yours were the worst sc--" Iruka's eyes widen as a loud thunder sound is made. "Oh my."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_"Cut, cut! I thought you were a sensei. Try not to make so many strange noises during class!"_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto: Behind the Scenes: Episode 4 take one_

"Well, they understand that much," Kakashi said. "They've hidden well."

A loud noise in the bushes is hear. Sakura and Naruto are making out.

_"Ok...um...cut."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto: Episode 5: take one

_Crap! Now he knows my position! _Sasuke ran hurredly through the trees, in search of a new hiding spot.

Suddenly, focusing chakra on a tree, Hinata swung down and her lips met with Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened as far as they could, and then he closed him, liking it.

"Hinata...You were supposed to wait until after we were done shooting..."

_"CUT!! Sasuke, you don't have a woman yet! Stick with Sakura for now._

"But I don't like her!" Sasuke protested.

* * *

_Naruto: Behind the Scenes: Episode unknown (where Sasuke gets the cursemark)_

Sasuke was squirming on the forest floor.

"Hey he doesn't look like he's acting!" Naruto's eyes opened from where he pretended to be knocked out.

"I had some bad milk this morning........" Sasuke fell over.

_"Sasuke, please do not eat before we shoot anymore."_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto: Behind the Scenes: Episode unknown (when Neji and Hinata are talking in the preliminary rounds)_

"HINATAAAA!!" Naruto shouted from above. "Don't listen to him!"

"Thank you, Nar--" Hinata's voice changed from its usual sweet self to a teenager's normal voice. "You know what? I'm sick of pretending to crush on you!"

"GOOOO HINATA!!" The voice of Sasuke was heard from a wheelchair.

_"Cut...Sasuke, you're not even supposed to be in this episode. And Naruto, you really need to hang onto your woman."_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto: Behind the Scenes_

"Oh, Hinata..." Sasuke and Hinata were on a beach. Sasuke was holding her hands. "Nothing could change the way I feel about you...Nothing...."

"SASUKE!! SASUKE!! YAAAAY!!" Sasuke fan girls ran on the beach and made a loud train noise.

Hinata grabbed a bat from nearby and ran after them.

* * *

_Naruto: Behind the Scenes_

Sakura and Ino peeked into Naruto's dressing room. Shikamaru was there, sitting in a chair.

"Can't you see it!?" Naruto growled, exasperated.

"I'm telling you it's not there....." Shikamaru sighed. "This is a pain..."

"No! Look!" Naruto held up his arm and pointed at something in his armpit.

"You have no armpit hairs, Naruto!" Shikamaru snapped.

Sakura and Ino giggled, and Naruto heard them. He slammed the door open and his eyes changed to chibi.

* * *

_Naruto: Behind the Scenes: Episode unknown (when Itachi beats up Sasuke) take one  
_

"I'm going to kill you!!" Sasuke lunged at Itachi with chidori.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and stared at him with sharingan. Then, he slapped him repeatedly. "YOU DIDN'T RETURN MY LAWNMOWER!!"

Sasuke fell to the ground, crying out, "I'M SORRRRRRRRYYYY!!!"

"Always give back the things that you borrow," Itachi growled, staring at the hurting boy.

_"Itachi, stick to the script."_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto: Behind the Scenes: Episode Unknown (when Ita beats up Sasu), take two_

Sasuke lunged at Itachi with chidori. The chidori stopped whenever Sasuke was right in front of Itachi. Then, Sasuke slapped his brother.

"NOOOWWW who's too weak, man!?" Sasuke yelled, slapping him again.

"Ouch!" Itachi whined. "Peace, man! PEACE!!" Sasuke slapped him across the cheek again.

"I WIN, FOOLISH BROTHER!!" Sasuke laughed maniacally.

_"Cut.....Sasuke, if people saw this, they'd think Ita is sooo weak."_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto: Behind the Scenes: Episode Unknown (when Ita beat up Sasu), take three_

"DIE!!!" Sasuke once again dived for his brother with chidori.

Then, a boom came into the shot.

Sasuke stopped running and grabbed the boom. "DIEEEEEE!!" he yelled again, hitting Itachi over the head with the boom, making a loud screeching microphone noise.

_"Where's the popcorn!?"_


End file.
